Ultimate Crossover
This is a new massive crossover. When Vilgax returns and steals the Omnitrixes from various characters, it's up to the heroes, now without Omnitrixes, to stop him. In a strange land at night, we see a creepy castle. Inside, a large room is filled with volcanic rock--solidified lava. It suddenly started cracking, and then a chunk of it burst apart as Vilgax came out of it. (Vilgax): Free! He punched the ground nearby, and it cracked apart. Inside was a turtle monster skeleton, somewhat resembling this. (Vilgax): Of course. That pathetic turtle wasn't strong enough to survive the lava. I should've known. It happened to him before in Modern Super Jario Bros. Uss. Now I must find a way to get off this strange universe. Looking around, he spotted a Teleport Tube sticking out of the wall. (Vilgax): Aha! He jumped through it, and with a Swip! Swip! Swip! sound, he was gone. Now, years later, on a desert planet, a Beithioch was fighting a Cerebrocrustacean. In other words, Simien was fighting Zyrokks. (Simien): (growls) If this were a TV show, subtitles would say "You're going down!" (Zyrokks): Am I? His head flaps opened up, showing his brain, and sparks developed. A bolt of electricity shot at Simien, knocking him back. (Zyrokks): My laser got an upgrade! Watch and learn. He zapped Simien with his hand laser, and Simien detransformed. (Zyrokks): Prepare to-- (Simien): Yeah, yeah, prepare to die. But watch this new thing that I just discovered! He raised the Polytrix's dial, turned it right, then left, then right again, tapped the dial, and slammed it down! It disappeared as a green energy wave spread from his wrist around his body. He was turning into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Then it receded into his chest, where the Polytrix symbol, with Ultimate spikes, appeared. (Simien): Ultimate Simien! They both charged at each other, but then a giant tube came out of the ground between them. It rose up as high as them, and they both smacked into it. (Both): YOWCH! Vilgax was suddenly shot from it. He landed on the ground and made a small shockwave. The pipe went back down. (Vilgax): Take me to Ben Tennyson! (Simien, detransforming): You must be mistaken. As you clearly don't know, I'm the hero of this series. (Vilgax): Of course! I went into a separate crosstime! (Simien): And into the future too. Ben failed years ago. (Vilgax): All the better reason to get your Omnitrix and travel back in time. During Vilgax's last line, we heard some noises in the background that sounded like the removal of an Omnitrix. Simien then raised his arm, which was actually empty, and pointed to it. (Simien): You see this gauntlet? You will never get it. It, by the way, is called the-- (notices that it's not there) WHERE'S THE POLYTRIX?!?! He turned around and saw Zyrokks putting it on. He lunged for him and started wrestling him for it. (Vilgax): Enough! He zapped Zyrokks with his eyes. The laser was a tractor beam. He floated up, and started to disintegrate! Then, the laser stopped, and the Polytrix fell to the ground. Simien stood there with his jaw dropped until he came to his senses and lunged for it. He grabbed it and put it back on. (Simien): Aha! (Vilgax): Give me the "WHERE'S THE POLYTRIX?!?!" right now. (Simien): Polytrix! (Vilgax): I am insulting your mistake! He then started zapping Simien. Simien cried out in pain as the screen faded to black. Theme Song! Meanwhile, in the Nave Espacial, Zynon and the others were killing time waiting for Simien to come back. They were playing poker, and Vorkus was winning. It was very tense as Zynon was about to make his move. He gave a sly look and then slapped down five cards with alien print on them, which they all were written with. (Zynon): I win. Vorkus' jaw dropped, even more than the others, both because he just had his winning hope shattered, and because his mouth was a whole lot bigger. Then everyone clapped. (Zynon): And that is how you play. Suddenly, a small ship prepared to dock to the Nave Espacial. Zynon pushed buttons, telling the ship to BEAT IT, but it sent another signal to overwrite both Zynon's command and anything else he could do. They all watched as the ship docked, and the door opened, revealing Vilgax. (Vilgax): Hello. (Zynon): You! (Vilgax): Yes, but no. I am not your Vilgax. I am Vilgax from another crosstime in the past. I also have something you're looking for. He tossed an unconscious Simien down to them. His fur was mostly burnt. He then showed Zynon the Polytrix on his wrist. (Vilgax): Now tell me how to use this to get back to my own crosstime, or perish the same way your brother did. (Zynon): Never! He zapped his robotic prosthetic leg, shorting it out, and electrocuting the rest of him. But it only made him unconscious. (Vilgax): Anyone else want to step forward? Ic did, but the others stopped him. Simien was coming around just about now, too. (Vilgax): No? Then you leave me no choice. He ran past them all, grabbed a small machine from a shelf, and dashed back to his ship. He undocked it, and then turned around. A laser gun appeared on the bottom, and started warming up. (Ic): Quick! Get spacesuits on! We'll need to abandon ship! They didn't notice that Vilgax burned all the suits, and shattered all but one of the helmets. (Vorkus): Great. Just great. (Omnimorph): Simien, catch! He tossed the helmet to Simien, since he was the only one who could operate the Polytrix if he got it back. (Simien): But— Suddenly, the laser fired! It ripped the ship in two, and then it exploded! Simien dashed out of a shattered window just in time before the explosion. He floated there, and grabbed onto Vilgax's ship as it turned around. He looked in a window and saw Vilgax hooking up that small machine—a crosstime teleporter—to the ships teleportation module. Vilgax also ran a wire from the Polytrix into the machine. Simien then started to panic as the ships engines warmed up, and then shot it forward into crosstime hyperspace, leaving that crosstime—with Simien on the ship. ... Suddenly, we see Ben Tennyson fighting Techadon. Wait a second, we haven't seen him yet! Something's up... (Techadon): Comianon Celeco! Ben was Humungousaur, another. Okay, now he's got a new alien already? Anyway, the two fought. And were pretty evenly matched until Musha punched Ben several yards away, and Ben detransformed. Then, before they could do anything, a spaceship appeared out of nowhere with a flash and slammed into Techadon, Red Tornado flew down. (Techadon): Comato— CRASH! Down he went as the ship landed on top of him. (Ben): What? Suddenly, the ship opened up. Vilgax stepped out. (Ben): Vilgax! But— but— you're gone! (Vilgax): You think I'm still trapped in that video game? (Ben): What on Earth are you talking about? (To his Omnitrix) Chromastone. (transforming) Chromastone! (Vilgax): Alphamatrix? Of course! This pathetic Polytrix did not have enough power to take me straight to my own crosstime. We're in the BTUAE Crosstime. (BTUAE Ben): It not together. (BTUAE Red Tornado): Ben Tennyson, only want formation, it doesn't want used Fusion Dance! (BTUAE Ben): Okay. His Ben and Red Tornado to the Fusion Dance turned into Chromastornado. (Chromastornado): It cool! (Vilgax): Since this Polytrix has no more power, I need a new Omnitrix. So I need the can Fusion Dance. His superpowered Vilgax. But removed the Fusion Dance and detransformation, can BTUAE Red Tornado flew away. (Vilgax): Consider yourself lucky to still be alive. He went back into the ship, and hooked up the Alphamatrrix to the machine. The Polytrix lay next to it. Meanwhile, outside the ship, Simien crawled over from the other side. He shot web at the unsuspecting BTUAE Ben, and pulled him in. He then wrapped him in a cocoon of web, and stuck him to the ship. (BTUAE Ben): What's going on? (Simien): No time to explain. Just trust me! (shoots web over BTUAE Ben) Although BTUAE Ben didn't know this, the web protected BTUAE Ben from the sudden force of being hurled through the crosstime. Then, the ship's engines warmed up. In a few seconds, it was no longer in this crosstime. ... Now, we suddenly see Vilgax about to face off with a kid resembling Ben. (Vilgax): Brian 10, prepare to meet thy God. He charged at Brian, but Brian then slapped the Omnitrix 4. An epic transformation sequence played as Brian transformed into... (Brian, transforming): BrianKrakken! It was a head-to-head fight, until Vilgax got knocked away. Then, just like with Techadon, a ship appeared out of nowhere and smacked Vilgax on the head, just not burying him. (Brian, detransforming): Huh? The ship door opened, and Vilgax came out! (Vilgax): Can any Omnitrix give me enough power?! (Brian): But—but—but—you just got hit by that ship! (Vilgax): I don't know what you're talking about, but I remember a Brian 10 in the crosstime I'm looking for! (Brian): Oh. But I just fought this crosstime's Vilgax! He's right over there! Vilgax saw "himself", and then realized that he was wrong. (Vilgax): Oh. He turned back to his ship, but suddenly turned around, grabbed Brian, took off the Omnitrix 4 with the code, and threw him to the other side of the ship. He got caught in all the web, and Simien came and covered him with web like he did to BTUAE Ben. Then, Brian's Vilgax came over to Brian, whose face was uncovered, and pulled off an ID mask, revealing himself to be Paradox! (Brian): Now I see why you told me to fake-fight you. (Paradox): Yes. To get Vilgax out of this crosstime. (Brian): But meantime, could you free me before Vilgax drags me away on his ship? (Paradox): Sorry, but no. Not if you want things to work properly. The ship then rocketed away into the next crosstime. ... At the next crosstime, Ben was walking across the Mr. Smoothy parking lot. Then, Vilgax's ship appeared out of nowhere and landed. (Vilgax): Hello, Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Vilgax! (Transform) Blu Attac! Oh, man. I wanted TriWuzzo! (Vilgax): Since when can you turn into those aliens? (Ben): Since I got the MEGATRIX. Speaking of which, Kevin let me borrow his badge in case I was ambushed. He put the badge on the Ultimatrix, activating the MEGATRIX. Now, Blu Attac and all the other aliens were way more powerful! (Vilgax): You're not the Ben Tennyson I want! But it doesn't matter! With an Omnitrix like that I could leave this reality if I wanted to! They fought hard, but Vilgax overpowered BTUAM Ben. He removed the MEGATRIX, and carried it into his ship. Meanwhile, Simien tied BTUAM Ben in a web. (Simien): It's about time I explained things. Vilgax from an alternate crosstime to all of us came to mine. He killed my arch-enemy and all of my partners. He stole my Polytrix as well. He appears to be trying to get back to his own crosstime, but neither of our Omnitrixes can get him far enough through the crosstime. We are going to get back our Omnitrixes and fight back! So who's with me?! They all tried to raise their hands, but they were all stuck in the web and instead just squirmed there. (Simien): Whatever. Then, Vilgax's ship left the crosstime. ... Later, Vilgax landed in the Finn 10: Fusion crosstime. (Vilgax): Am I ever going to reach my goal?! Suddenly, a weird alien fusion (of Wildmutt, Chromastone, Cannonbolt, NRG, and Upchuck) was thrown against his ship. (Fusion): Ow. Now, we see another fusion, this time between Diamondhead and Chromastone, was standing from where the first fusion was thrown from. This one had an Omnitrix symbol. It was Finn, as Hardrock, fighting Kraven. (Kraven): This is not over! (Finn): Uh, yeah, it is! Finn ran up to Kraven, and gave him a huge punch. It shattered his NRG suit plate. (Finn): Did I just release the radiation? (Kraven): I'm a fusion, remember? I'm not exactly the same as the species I am made of. Instead of radiation, I contain Crystalsapien blast energy inside of me! As he was about to shoot one of Chromastone's multi-colored energy blasts from the shattered suit plate, Vilgax came out of his ship, stepped on Kraven, and approached Finn. (Vilgax): Give me the Greatrix! Now! (Finn): And why? (Vilgax): I need to get to my own crosstime! He grabbed Finn's wrist, entered some code in the Greatrix, and yanked it off. (Finn): Ow! (Vilgax): See you never! He went into his ship, and Simien yanked Finn into his web blob and explained things to him before Vilgax left. Meanwhile, in the real crosstime with BTMT Ben, Paradox and BTUAE Red Tornado teleported in on Ben and Co. enjoying chili fries in Burger Shack. (Paradox): Hello! Everyone, not recognizing him, ran out in panic. (Cook, walking out with an order): Here you— (realizes that his customer and everyone else left but Ben and Co.) ...go. (BTMT Ben): Uhh... hi? (Cook): Thanks a lot. (Paradox): I need to take you to Galvan Prime for a minute. It's urgent. He did. (BTMT Ben): But— (realizes that he's already there) *sigh* What is it now? (Paradox): I want you to assemble a super suit out of all the stray machinery in this room. Azmuth already took out the stuff he needs. (BTUAE Red Tornado): It possibly, wearing Paradox. It want crosstime. Ben): Okay. (transform) Upgrade! He walked offscreen to a machine. ... Meanwhile, in the Sem 2.10 crosstime, a blue Rath was fighting a cross between Heatblast and Diamondhead. (Alshedo): You're. Going. DOWN! (Sem): Are all of these fights the same nowadays? He punched Alshedo into another building. (Alshedo): Ow. Then, Vilgax's ship appeared and slammed right into Alshedo. Vilgax came out. (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson! (Sem): Noooooo... Sem. Sem Foremin. (Vilgax): I don't care who you are, Sem Sem Foremin, just whether or not you're Ben Tennyson! Now give me your Omnitrix! (Sem): That name thing isn't funny anymore. Vilgax ran up to Sem, entered a code into the DNAtrix, and yanked it off, auto-detransforming Sem. (Sem): I can beat you, DNAtrix or not! (Vilgax): Is that so? He put the DNAtrix on his wrist, and slammed it down. (Vilgax): Amazing Waylighter! (Sem): No Hero form first? (Vilgax, detransforming): Not when you know the secrets of every Omnitrix. He pushed Sem down and went back into his ship, and warped into another crosstime. Then a montage is seen as Vilgax steals Omnitrixes from BTNE Ben (Foerr), BTUP Ben, and other crosstime heroes, and runs out of their power. He then tries to extract a small bit of power from all of them, but their different powers combined shot him into the Neb 10 alternate reality, where he stole Neb's Xirtinmo, and rocketed into the BTMT crosstime! ... Ben and Co. were standing in front of Mr. Smoothy. BTMT Ben was sipping one. (BTMT Ben): *slurp!* So, when's Paradox gonna get here? Then Paradox and BTUAE Red Tornado teleported in. He had a clunky, sloppy-looking robot suit behind him. (BTMT Ben): You didn't change anything in it? How am I going to fight a fly with this thing? (Paradox): You get an upgrade. (BTMT Ben): I hear you. Then, Vilgax's ship appeared in the parking lot. Vilgax got out. The web with everyone in it was hidden. (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson! (BTMT Ben): Vilgax! (Vilgax): It's been so long! You left me in that video game universe to die encased in volcanic rock! (BTMT Ben): Kinda the point. (Transform) Upgrade! They charged at each other, but Ben made a terrific jump at the last second over Vilgax. Vilgax, surprised, turned around. Ben then jumped onto his head, and jumped off, pushing Vilgax down. Ben splatted on the suit, but then bonded to it. (Vilgax): Uh, uh, uh. No cheating! (BTMT Ben): Oh, who said there were any rules? Paradox walked in front of Ben, much to his surprise, and tapped the All-Power-Trix. (BTMT Ben): Wait! Everyone looked away from the especially bright flash that came after. The suit now looked futuristic and streamlined, with Omnitrix colors. Ben's face inside the hole was protected by a super-hard plastic covering. The All-Power-Trix, in its original form, was on Ben's chest. (BTMT Ben): This. Is. So. Cool! (BTMT Gwen): What are you going to call it? (BTMT Ben): Upgrade Suit? (BTMT Kevin): Nah, that's taken. (Paradox): Who cares? We need to fight the big squid alien that's charging at you. (All Three): WHAT? BTMT Gwen and BTMT Kevin got out of the way, as Ben made a green energy shield from his arms that Vilgax just ran into. (BTMT Ben): Cool! He then punched Vilgax away. (Vilgax): Perhaps I shall take your suit as a side-prize along with the All-Power-Trix. (BTMT Ben): Not a chance! (Transform) He transformed into Humungousaur, but with the same suit around him. (BTMT Ben): Humungou... Suit? Yeah, Humungousuit! I like it! Humungousuit! (Vilgax): I don't care what you show me that you can do. You will still fall at the soon-to-be conqueror of 11 worlds! (BTMT Ben): I don't think so. (Go Ultimate) Ultimate Humungousuit! BTMT Ben shot green, slightly bigger missiles at Vilgax, launching him across the street into the lobby of a building. The people evacuated. (BTMT Ben, running in): Is that the best you've got? (Vilgax): Not a chance! He took the now-charged-up Polytrix from his gun holder, and put it on. (BTMT Ben): What is that? (Vilgax): The Polytrix, the Omnitrix of a hero from another crosstime! (BTMT Ben): You've been traveling through crosstimes? (Vilgax): Stealing Omnitrixes from the pathetic heroes of each one, using them to power my ship to teleport here, but it's taken multiple Omnitrixes to get here. He tapped the dial, held up his wrist, and he and BTMT Ben were teleported out! (BTUAE Red Tornado and Paradox): He did not just do that! (Paradox): Or course, Red Tornado. (BTUAE Red Tornado): It did, we cannot formation. (his a put up, and summons the BTUAE Reshiram and flew down) (Vilgax): Reshiram, of a hero from another crosstime! (BTUAE Reshiram): (roars) (Vilgax): (flew with a BTUAE Reshiram) (BTMT Gwen and Kevin): Reshiram! His a Simien coming, but shot the BTMT Gwen and Kevin, it still teleported the machine. (BTUAE Red Tornado and Paradox): Multi Trixes! BTUAE Reshiram shot the Blue Flare at the Vilgax in a flew to grabbed BTUAE Reshiram to flying at smack down. (BTUAE Red Tornado and Paradox): It real crosstime now! (teleported away) His all webbed the Heroes away. (Vilgax): Yes! (flew away) In other BTUAE Red Tornado and Paradox were teleported into Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United from the crosstime. (BTGRHU Ben): Red Tornado! (BTGRHU Rex): Yeah! (using Smack Hands, but Time Machine with Paradox, it disappears, back to machine) Oh, yeah. (Paradox): Ben, wearing can mean you help. (BTGRHU Rex): It choice transformation. (BTGRHU Ben): Okay. Meanwhile, Vilgax took all trixes, and put them in a machine. Out of it came a big, bulky trix, with electricity bolts constantly going out of it. (Vilgax): This is the Ultramatrix! All your trixes combined should give me enough power to take over the universe. (Psyphon): Yes, master. Another Paradox joins the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks, but find into the The Bug Jar. Vilgax was suddenly shot from it. He landed on the ground and made a small shockwave. The pipe went back down. (BTUA Ben): Wow, that's a cool. (Spopovich): Okay, Ben. (Vilgax): It wearing another the alien able. (BTGRHU Rex): (his used Funchucks) Oh, snap. Oh, snap. Oh, snap. (BTUA Ben): Rex! It real in Prisoner 775 is Missing, another Generator Rex mentioned. (BTGRHU Rex): Oops, sorry. (BTGRHU Ben): (scrolling through) Chromastone, Jetray, AmpFibian, and other Spidermonkey hologram. (slapped down, it non-speaked in Big Chill at a side) (BTUA Ben): (transforming) Chromastone! (Spopovich): (transforming) Robonic! (BTUA Ben): And now, another together. (Spopovich): Under controllable, it heroes powered away. (BTGRHU Rex): Oh man. (spinning through at Vilgax but shot laser mean cracks to do) (Spopovich): (in transformation) Crimson Thunder! This is new. (Vilgax): (to Ultramatrix about using Alpha Formation) It now, we can able me. (transformation in a Alpha form like voice away) And then, to be completed...